


Sanctified

by voxnihili



Series: Umbra [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui's birthday could have been worse, but sex does help with a lot!<br/>rough sex prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

> information about the prompts can be found in this post! http://tuonelatar.tumblr.com/post/130475597551/after-finishing-the-chapter-im-now-working-on-i

Itachi was moving silently through rooftops in the uchiha compound, fast and breathless as he tried to hurry his way through.

As silent as possible, he found the small house he had been heading for, slipping without effort into one of the windows, into a dark and quiet room. He took hold of his sword, and pulled it off the back of his vest with hilt, as well as removing his anbu mask as he sneaked out of the room, floor creaking under his feet.

He reached the bedroom and watched with guilt as Shisui slept, feeling like he had failed being Shisui's friend.

He, however, removed all of the rest of his gear, placing them neatly in a corner. Then, he proceeded to fully undress, folding the clothes next to Shisui's.

Itachi tried to soundlessly move to the bed, where he gently pulled up the covers, revealing Shisui's naked body, so he could climb under them.

“Itachi.”

Itachi stilled as he looked down and saw Shisui's gentle eyes looking up at him.

“I'm sorry I'm late,” Itachi apologized, as he was frozen in his position, wary of Shisui, who took some time to look at Itachi, his eyes filling Itachi's stomach with butterflies.

“It's not midnight yet, so it's still my birthday,” Shisui grinned, and Itachi let out a relieved sigh.

Yet, he should have not let Shisui be lonely on his birthday.

“I didn't want to wake you up,” Itachi whispered, as he proceeded to lie down next to Shisui, arms snuggling Shisui's waist. Itachi pressed his forehead against Shisui's cheek, letting the tip of his nose brush the other's neck, taking in the comfortable scent of his lover.

“You already did,” Shisui snorted, properly wrapping the cover around them, before embracing Itachi.

“Yes, I noticed,” Itachi smiled, shifting his body to get more on top, pressing his body close. “Was your day good?” Itachi asked, trying to find any traces of sadness in Shisui's brow, anything, as he watched him closely.

“It was,” Shisui reassured. “I went out with my teammates, but since we were on a mission yesterday I felt tired..”

“..and, I.. well, I knew you'd seek me out.”

Itachi pressed his face close again, hand brushing against Shisui's naked skin, from his shoulder down to his breast to his nipples, and down the side, aching for contact. He had been so close to not making it, and he felt chills travel down his spine.

Shisui all alone on his birthday, not with his friends because he was waiting for Itachi. For his best friend and now, lover.

Itachi felt so worthless.

Shisui's hands interrupted Itachi's train of thoughts, went down his lower back and held his hips, frustration felt. Itachi's leg slid over Shisui's, between and hooking them together. Shisui's skin was hot and clammy against Itachi, heavenly touches making him feel like he was on fire.

Itachi knew that Shisui was hiding disappointment behind that smile.

Not at Itachi, Itachi could feel it with his whole being.

But the way Shisui's fingers dug into Itachi's hips gave away that he wasn't as happy as his smile wanted to show.

“I brought you a gift,” Itachi tried, and it did earn him a more genuine smile.

“Thank you,” Shisui said, sincere, but he still put all his strength in pulling Itachi over, trapping him between his legs. His fingers brushed up Itachi's neck to his cheeks, goosebumps rising in its wake, and leaned down to kiss him. “I don't want to be rude, but can we look at it later?”

Itachi nodded, as Shisui kissed him deeper again, with a bruising force, forcing Itachi's eyes closed and his toes to curl.

Itachi felt feverish as Shisui's warm body burned onto him, sweaty, sloppy kissing filling the room with life. Itachi could feel Shisui's cock react, trapped between their stomachs, and Itachi felt so hot from the way Shisui kept groping his ass.

He couldn't help but respond as well, grinding his crotch against Shisui's inner thigh, sparks of dizziness and arousal lighting up in his groin.

Itachi pulled away, burying his face in Shisui's neck, tasting the salty skin.

Shisui enjoyed it for a while, his hands squeezing Itachi's ass harder, as Itachi smothered Shisui's neck with kisses he blew cool air on. Yet, Shisui's impatient squirming was a telltale for Itachi to get up, and let Shisui's hands guide him off the older male, letting Shisui off the bed.

He lied down on his stomach, listening to Shisui's feet pad on the bare floor, digging through his belongings while Itachi wrapped himself in the warm covers, smelling strongly of Shisui.

Itachi grabbed a pillow and let his face sink in to it, hearing Shisui pop open the cap of the lube, listening to the sounds of Shisui slickening his erection. Itachi felt Shisui approach, and he looked as Shisui pulled off the covers.

Shisui poured the lube over Itachi's ass, making Itachi jump from the coldness, the silence in the room slightly uneasy.

Shisui discarded the bottle, eyes feral as a slick finger entered Itachi. Itachi looked away in anticipation, trying to get used to the intrusion even with the excess amount of lube.

The bed dipped as Shisui climbed on, his hand reaching for Itachi's lower back as he didn't waste seconds and added yet another finger. Itachi pushed back at the fingers that were curling and throbbing and moving inside him, preparing and working him open.

He let out a sigh, feeling Shisui withdraw his fingers to jab them in again, adding another, the feeling not being exactly thrilling but the thought was. Even more so, as Shisui's hand slid down under his stomach, and he folded next to Itachi, mouth breathing into his nape and whispering into his ear.

“Please tell me if you want to stop.”

The voice was so different that it made Itachi's hair stand on end, while Shisui kept plunging his fingers in him.

It definitely made Itachi feel even more hot, though the covers were discarded, but still sweaty and breathless.

Itachi winced as Shisui pushed yet another finger in, and proceeded to squeeze his whole palm inside.

It didn't hurt much with the lube, and it didn't bother him as Shisui kept kissing his neck, his hand clumsily moving down the stomach to rub Itachi's cock.

The hand that was playing with Itachi's ass curled upwards, and even if Shisui seemed to grow excited, his erection now full and pressing against Itachi's thigh, Itachi thought it was perhaps a bit more stretching than necessary.

“Ah!” Itachi called out, as Shisui proceeded to turn his fingers and press at the most delicious spot ever, making the experience a tenfold better.

Itachi was seeing stars as Shisui kept jabbing at his insides, trying to breathe properly, trying to remember to breathe at all.

“Hmm?” Shisui murmured, his voice vibrating Itachi's whole being, forcing something deep inside him to awaken.

He was ruining Shisui's sheets, for sure, as his cock twitched and precum welled each time Shisui pressed down. To add to the damage, the lube was trickling down his ass as well, trailing atop his balls and forming a pool on the bed.

Itachi blamed Shisui for it anyway, and even if his conscience wanted nothing but to throw in a towel between him and the mattress, he couldn't help but only lewdly pump his hips back at the touch.

He was losing it way too much, Shisui's kisses distracting him more than they should be allowed to.

Well, he had planned to try and do something sexy for Shisui for his birthday, but at this pace he would do nothing more than be a mess, a useless, leaking mess.

But Shisui didn't seem too bored, his hard cock pressing into Itachi's thigh, and was also definitely dirtying the sheets with fluids trickling down Itachi's leg.

And then, Itachi felt teeth sink into his shoulder. His eyes rolled back, trying to comprehend all sensations, Shisui's warm mouth breathing onto his skin, teeth scraping at it, his hand that was palming his cock, the way his fingers touched him just right, and stretched him wide, and Shisui's legs tangled with his and the cock that was leaking down his leg.

“Oh, Shisui-san,” Itachi moaned, the feel of him biting making Itachi's head spin in dizziness.

Shisui's legs fell off him as he withdrew, letting go of Itachi, his hand underneath Itachi trying to grab him with him. Itachi did comply, pushing his hips up and getting on his fours, feeling Shisui's fingers slowly withdraw out of him.

Shisui positioned himself behind Itachi, the bed rocking slightly as he moved on his knees, wiping his dirty hand on Itachi's butt.

Itachi didn't mind, he was already dirtied with the amount of lube Shisui had poured down on him.

Shisui's grabbed his hips, squeezing tightly as he pushed inside, Itachi's loose ass not resisting a single bit. Itachi tried to peek over his shoulder at Shisui, who was slowly pushing in and pulling fully out, as if enthralled by their bodies connecting over and over again.

Itachi moaned, feeling Shisui stare down at how easy it was for him to enter, again and again, thrusting forcefully each time that sent Itachi toppling a bit forward,

Itachi really tried not to let his hand inch more towards his leaking cock, even though every fiber in his being really wanted to squeeze it, or touch it even slightly. Especially now that Shisui was fully buried inside him, the tip of his cock teasing his insides as Shisui was rocking his hips, the older man's nails pressing into his skin, the groans and lust filled pants intruding Itachi's ears.

The hands abandoned him, one fisting itself in Itachi's tied hair, right by its root to pull his resting head up, making Itachi hiss as he tried to follow the way Shisui tugged him. The other hand snaked its way around Itachi's neck, and the dirtied fingers pressed into his mouth.

Itachi groaned, he could taste himself on Shisui's salty fingers, and the way his hair was pulled and the way Shisui pressed as deep as he could, drunk on skin contact, made his head spin.

Shisui started to ride him, at a pace that would end it all too soon. It made the bed creak and forced it against the wall, and Itachi was trying his best not to fall forward and hit his head on the headboard. Shisui's grunts filled the room, as well as the skin slapping skin, and Itachi dropped down for leisure and was so able to reach for his cock that was demanding attention.

However, Shisui pulled his hand out of Itachi's mouth, and was quick to grab Itachi's wrist and twist it away. It made them both topple down, Shisui letting go of Itachi's hair and instead elbowing Itachi's lower back, to force him on his stomach.

Itachi sucked in a deep breath as Shisui pressed his body fully down as hard as he could, Itachi feeling slightly ridiculous with his ass still in the air. Yet, he didn't mind the way Shisui kept ravaging him, his hips forcefully slapping at his ass, making it burn.

“Am I hurting you?” Shisui asked hoarsely, his weight pressing Itachi further down in the mattress, his chest burning hot on Itachi's back, before he started to nibble roughly on Itachi's ear.

Itachi could feel his face burn, as he shook his head and focused on trying to keep up with Shisui's pace, his arousal growing more and more unbearable with each thrust.

Shisui's cock kept slamming into him, and his hand was now fisting Itachi's hair again. And even though it hurt, and even though Shisui felt heavy on top of him or how his wrist was aching, Itachi was enjoying it.

He thought he'd feel horrified being trapped like this, but truth was, he could get out of it if he truly wanted to. Instead, he was trying his best to meet Shisui's thrusts, to get more of that delicious contact, that was leaving his mind blown and other parts of him hard.

The tiny whimpers that escaped his lips seemed to entice Shisui even more, who was losing pace and getting lost in a song of moans, but the force of his hips didn't waver.

Itachi could feel the shudders that brought on Shisui's orgasm, how his stomach tightened up against him, the way he pulled his hair harder and squeezed his hand, and how he just seemed to lock his hips with Itachi to get deepest.

“Gods, Itachi,” Shisui groaned out, making Itachi's cock twitch with desire as Shisui kept rocking his hips, cum slicking up Itachi's insides

They stayed like that for a while, tangled together, Shisui panting and still keeping Itachi trapped, while Itachi squirmed around to find something to ease his arousal with.

Shisui released his grip on Itachi as he pulled out, letting Itachi push his hips down in exhaustion from the position he'd been forced in. Shisui's hand was playing still with Itachi's ass, rubbing up his balls to his hole, pushing fingers in to touch his own cum.

It was arousing to Itachi, but not enough to give him his release as he rolled around and off Shisui, and grabbed hold of his erection.

He could only now get a look at Shisui, whose face was flushed and his hair damp with sweat, but his eyes that Itachi had imagined to be feral looked worn and sad.

Itachi slid his legs over Shisui's thighs, to have them both fit comfortably on the bed, as Shisui sat there and watched as Itachi touched himself.

“I hurt you, didn't I?” Shisui asked, his warm palms sliding up the insides of Itachi's thighs as he tried to work to his orgasm.

“No,” Itachi murmured, wanting to have this conversation after he had gotten his release as well.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost mysel-”

“I liked it,” Itachi cut, his eyes closed, trying to take in the feeling of having been fucked well.

“Huh?” Shisui blinked, frozen on spot.

“I liked it,” Itachi said again, slightly embarrassed to admit it, but figuring Shisui deserved as much for his birthday.

It took some time before Shisui's hand pushed Itachi's away, and wrapped his fingers just right around Itachi's cock. Another finger went and gathered up the cum that was escaping him to push it back inside.

Itachi opened his eyes in confusion to look at Shisui.

And there was no hidden sorrow like he had seen all evening.

“Well, who would have guessed that you, out of all people, would like that.”

Itachi didn't reply, feeling stupid, and simply let Shisui aid him, Shisui's breath hitting his face as he leaned down for a few kisses, bed dipping, and Itachi was pushed over the edge, squirming as his cum dropped down Shisui's hand onto his stomach.

They lied there, drinking each other's pants, kissing and touching, just enjoying being together again.

“You really were lonely today, weren't you,” Itachi asked, his body cooling down after their session, and so was his mind. The haze that desire brought with it gone.

“It's not your problem..” Shisui reassured, “it's not your fault.” Shisui lied down, trying to blindly reach for the covers that had fallen down the bed during their fucking.

“I see,” was all that Itachi had to reply. He knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't mean it didn't matter.

Shisui pulled up the covers, and Itachi was quick to get off the bed before all the sticky cum and lube would get smeared on it. As he straightened his back and stood, he realized that perhaps Shisui had hurt him a bit.

“You know, I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Itachi looked down at Shisui, who was curling up under the covers. Itachi smiled back, wondering how a few words like that could make him feel so weak at his feet.

And then he proceeded to waddle like a duck to the bathroom so that he could wipe himself clean, and brushed through his tangled hair.

As he came back with a handful of tissues, he found Shisui sound asleep.

He snuck in, figuring he could as well try and rid the stains tomorrow instead, and managed to climb into bed and under Shisui's arm without waking him up this time.

And Shisui's gift could as well wait for tomorrow as well.

 

 


End file.
